


Sires(this was the title it had when i found it in my old drafts i still cant remember why its called that but i dont wanna think up a new name)

by sauntered_vaguely_downwards



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College AU kinda, Gen, M/M, and by rare i mean i am literally the only one on planet earth, assassin!Sneeg, hi my name is kinda gay and i just think they’re neat your honor, ive posted something on this site once before but it was 4 years ago and i literally don’t remember, no beta we die like men, rare pairs, so we back in the mine, there do be violence but i dont think it’s enough for the graphic tag, there used to be some context of many of the students being lab experiments, they all living on like a campus or some shit, though it isnt really relevant anymore, why am i still typing oh my god this is gonna be so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauntered_vaguely_downwards/pseuds/sauntered_vaguely_downwards
Summary: I wrote all three of these chapters some time in mid 2019, when smplive was still popping off, this’ll pretty much be my first story. I was a fan of schlatt and apandah prior to the smp and shipped them slightly, then from the smp my favorite streamer at the time was Sneegsnag and so this was born.Summary: Ram hybrid Schlatt starts acting odd, stirring up trouble. (I DONT KNOW HOW TO SUMMARIZE MAN GIMME A BREAK-)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Apandah, Jschlatt/Apandah, Sneegsnag & Apandah, Sneegsnag/Apandah
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH YEAH ONE MORE THING: AT THE TIME JACKSHIT WAS KNOWN ABOUT THEM, SO 17 YEAR OLD ME DECIDED TO MAKE SCHLATT’S NAME “JAY SCHLATT” FOR OBVIOUS REASONS AND APANDAH’S NAME “ALIX PANDING” BASED OFF THE SCIENTIFIC NAME FOR PANDAS ITS DUMB I KNOW IM SORRY

"God am I fucking glad it's fall."

"I know right?! It gets so damn hot here in the summer."

"Well I know who would be glad."

"Who?"

"Jay."

"Oh yeah, he's got a bunch of fur or whatever under that hoodie right?"

"Oh yeah! Have you guys ever seen him when he gets back from a haircut? I swear he looks like he loses 20 pounds!"

"Dude, it's wool, not fur."

"Oh hey Jay!"

"Alix."

"There you are!!"

—————

"Jay, are you sick or something?"

"What? No, I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"You've been snorting and your eyes are weird. They're dilated."

"What, really? Enlargement or reduction?"

"Definitely enlargement. Mind if I.?"

"Do whatever you need to, man." 

Alix sat up, leaning into Jay to get a better look.

"Dude has this really never happened before?" 

"Hell if I know, s'not like I can see my own eyes now can I?" 

"Oh shit.. Jay they're growing." 

"Y-yeah.." 

That response put him off. He took a last glance at the ram hybrid's pupils before setting to pull away. "You sure you're good dude? I think they've stopped for now but to be honest I'm pretty sure if they'd gone any further you'd be in- Jay?" Alix froze. He realized that an arm had slipped around his waist, but when he tried to turn out of it, he was stopped by a grip on his wrist.

His eyes shot back to his friend's and he felt a chill shoot up his spine. Cold, sharp, amber eyes met his shaken, chocolate ones. "..Jay, let me _go_ ."

To his surprise, the ram complied, releasing the sleeved appendage.

Alix immediately pulled away, shuffling backwards until he felt the edge of the loveseat under his fingertips. A sudden snort caught his attention and he looked back up. Jay looked completely different. More recognizable. The feral and unyielding expression had switched to one of dorkish confusion. Alix scrunched up his nose and felt around before clasping one of the scattered throw pillows and tossing it at his friend.

The ram fumbled for the item before getting an exasperated grasp on it. "What was that for?!"

Alix felt the release of a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He looked to his eyes and noticed the dilation had vanished as well as the odd reddish-gold color. They'd returned to their regular, soft and comforting chartreuse. After talking to Jay for a bit, he realized that he didn't remember anything. The last thing he did remember was him mentioning his pupils. After that, it was like he blacked out.

-.-.-

"After that I came up with an excuse to leave and called Poke. I asked him who would know about this kind of thing and he listed Carson, Sneeg, and you."

"Then why'd you come to me?" 

"Again, his advice. Namely, you're the person least likely to get me killed." 

"Ah, yeah, I guess that's fair." 

"So? What are your thoughts?"

"Well from what I can tell, this is definitely something related to his species."

"What do you mean?" 

"Jay is a hybrid isn't he? Oftentimes, hybrids blend into society without problems but they still carry their genes around and regardless of how disciplined they are, some animals have stronger instincts than others.."

"I can understand that but how does this relate to my predicament?" 

"Well firstly, we need to check for you guys' relationship on the food chain." 

"We’d both be herbivores.." 

"Oh, right. Then there's nothing there. So I guess you don't have to worry about getting eaten by your best friend." 

I dropped my head into my hands, shaking it. "That means nothing if he could still do that to me." 

"..Well there are only 2 things that naturally prompt attack responses in most species: Carnivorism and Competition. And since we've confirmed that it can't be the former, it's got to be some kind of competitive response."

"You're going in circles." 

"What were you doing at the time?" 

"We were playing smash?" 

"Ah. Yeah that's gotta be it then!" 

"What?" 

"He was quite literally trying to assert dominance over you." 

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not the most threatening guy on the planet." 

"Exactly. That must be why you're unscathed. You didn't put up a fight out of surprise luckily cause if you did, he could've really hurt you." 

"So what?! Am I supposed to just avoid my best friend!? We've played against each other before and he's never done anything like this!" 

"Thats why we have to be careful, we don't know what triggered this and approaching with caution is our best course of action." 

"..." 

"How about this, I'm going to give you this buzzer. Carry it on you at all times. The moment you legitimately feel unsafe around Jay, hit it, and I'll send someone to get you out of there asap."

"A-alright.."

—//—

I went back to my place and repeated the routine of the previous day. My nerves however, weighed on me when the sun began to set, because every weekend night I would without fail show up at Jay's and we would spend the remainder of the night in eachothers company. And if the meeting lasted past eleven which it often did, I would just spend the night. Breaking that tradition over something that seemed so far away because of the time that had passed felt wrong. I grabbed my phone before I lost my nerve and sent him a text. Short and sweet. 'I'll be there in ten minutes."

///——-

"Hey!"

"There you are! The wii's already warmed up!" I stepped in, wary of my self. "Yeah.. About that.. I was thinking we do something other than mario kart.." "Like what? We've got splatoon, rayman, mario party-" "No! No games.! Not that I don't like them! Just, um, do you have any board games?" "Yeah, I think.. Monopoly, Jenga, probably others." He made a noise comparable to a sneeze or a sniffle, but I could tell it was something else. "Did you just snort?"

".Y-yeah.."

"I thought I told you to take medicine!" I watched his ears twitch before storming over to the bathroom I grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and shook it, gesturing to the untampered seal. I turned back to see he'd followed me.

"It's full! You can't just go without it!" 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Alix, I don't get sick, I've literally never been sick a day in my life! You really can stop worrying!" 

I wasn't buying it. "Yeah, well that's not saying you can't, Jay. I've never heard you make noises like those before so who's to say this won't be your first? There is a first time for everything after all!" 

"aAGhh FINE." He begrudgingly snatched the bottle out of my hands before pouring out a dose and downing it instantly. "There! Happy?" 

I shot him a grin and nodded, taking the bottle back. "As a camper!" 

"Great," He turned to walk down the hall. "Now I have to go wash this taste out of my mouth!" 

"Oh don't be so dramatic! I caught a glimpse of his eyes in the mirror when i turned back and was shocked to see they were the size of gatorade bottle caps. In my panic the medicine wobbled in my grasp before tipping completely and clattering onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. "SHIT!" 

Not even 2 seconds could've passed before Jay was in the door frame. "ALIX?!"

I'd never seen him like that before. He looked as if the moon fucking exploded. I was already on the ground, fumbling for the small bottle drenched in it's own contents. "YeAH! Sorry man it just kinda fuckin' slipped!" 

In a flash he had 2 towels in his hands. He looked as if he was going to do something with them before he froze. After he didn't move for ten seconds, I decided to reach.

"Jay?"

He visibility jerked, snapping his head upwards to look at me, I got a full view of his eyes. Pure fucking gold. They were breath-taking. Now like the size of eggs I was almost so distracted I didn't notice his sudden seizure of my arms. " _Dude?!_ " 

He ignored me, manhandling my own hands into the sink. He switched the water on, rinsing them of the medicine thoroughly. Still no response.

"Jay?! I've got it so let go!!"

When he was satisfied he switched off the faucet and threw a towel over my hands.

I grasped it, only to feel sudden hands on my waist, lifting me up and over the remainder of the mess. The second my feet touched the ground I tried to lean and step out of his hold but he caught me. He tightened his grip and pulled me into his chest. I struggled but he held me close without so much as budging. "Jay?!" Suddenly my panic was interrupted when a wave of something hit me. A strong, but not overwhelming scent. It smelled like comfort; like home and all things safe. It killed my will to fight and acted almost like a sedative. My muscles damn near gave in and I felt completely dependent on him. Now barely phasing me, silent, my best friend slipped an arm under my knees and dipped slightly to carry me bridal style. Everything really did go south. Despite my unresponsive body, I worked up enough of a will to carefully slip the buzzer out of my jacket pocket. My thumb pressed on the button when I found it. Immediately it gave off a vibration and made a small noise to match.

I looked up to realize we were in the threshold of his bedroom. He laid me gently on his bed, drowning me in even more of the scent. My body managed to numb even more, leaving me with a cruel craving for even more.

Before I knew it my consciousness started to slip and the last thing I saw was Jay leaving the room, closing the door behind him with a click.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, i finally got the motivation to go ahead and transfer it on over to ao3. This one, like the other, was written a year ago, so forgive the chaos-
> 
> quick note: #quotes in tags like this mean the voice is coming from a device or like through a phone call#

—Sneeg p.o.v.—

I sat perched on a balcony across the way from the campus' own Jay Schlatt. Resident government issued hybrid and good friend to everyone on campus. Though of all things I was there to help someone. Cooper had called me up at like 1AM prior, with a job for me.

—past sneeg p.o.v.-  
#Sneeg.#

"What? What is so important that you felt like you had to call me at 1 in the morning?"

#Oh shut up it's not like I woke your ass up! I bet you're nowhere near your bed!#

"Whatever. So what's up?"

#I need you to keep an eye on someone for me.#

"So you want me to babysit? Dude-!"

#No! It's not- well, ok so there might be an issue, no one's gotten hurt yet necessarily.. but we can't take the subject in until the weekend and we need to take some kind of action until then..#

"..Coop what the fuck is going on?"

#For right now's case I'm going to have a signal receiver sent to your place. The kid with the transmitter is who you'll be watching. I know his schedule, but you won't have to start until the sun goes down.#

"Names, I need names and what am I watching for?"

#Target's name is Alix Panding. 19 years old, 5'6, fair complexion, ash brown hair, never seen it not looking like a birds nest.#

"..."

#Sneeg?#

"I know him. He's my friend."

#Shit really? Well that makes this a lot easier. I assume you know his best friend as well then?#

"Who? Jay?"

#Precisely! Alright then it'll be a hell of a lot easier to fill you in.#

"Fire away."

#An hour ago, Alix came to my place, saying he was looking for help and was sent to me by Poke. He looked seriously fucked up. He told me what happened, that he was playing videogames with Jay when he noticed his eyes were changing, and he was doing some kind of weird snort. Alix, of course, thought he might be sick and while he was checking on him, Jay, um-..#

"What? What did he do?"

#..Jay grabbed him. Put his hands in weird places.. Grabbed his arm and left a big-ass bruise.#

"I'm gonna fucking kill him."

#Calm down, your job is to protect the target. The reason I'm treating this myself before taking it up with Carson is because after the incident, Jay said he couldn't remember anything. After talking with Alix, I gave him a buzzer to keep with him. That's the transmitter. He's been instructed to activate it if he feels unsafe around Jay and he can't get out on his own.#

"Wait, so.. Jay doesn't even know what he did?"

#That's what we're getting so far. From what I can tell, Jay has no clue as to what's happening to him, nor what he's doing to Alix. That's why you shouldn't take anything out on him; this entire case is new and unprecedented. So if you really want to help, then you'll be there for Alix.#

"..Fine. I'll do it. Tell me the motions."

#You will be in possession of a reciever, that with notify you when Alix Panding activates the transmitter on his command. When the sun goes down, you will set up in a spot with quick access to the residence of Jay. There is no guarantee that your reciever will ever be activated; if it is, then, as quickly as possible, extract the target, get him to a secure location, then notify me. If you are never called upon, however, wait until half past midnight, and then proceed to extract the target and escort him home. Overall, Use extreme caution if you come into contact with Jay, because hostility is certainly a possibility as of right now.#

"Jesus Christ! Has anyone else had a problem like this with him?"

#Not that I know of. But we must keep sight of the priority.#

—Pres. Sneeg—

I was often hired for spying jobs, and even moreso for hunts. For such a friendly campus, you'd be surprised how many students wanted each other dead. So this was definitely an anomaly. Especially with how personal it felt. Alix was one of my closest friends, which isn't saying much considering damn-near everyone on site was fucking terrified of me.

My 'appreciation' for him however only seemed to really show through when he was on someone else's mind. During the last semester alone I got 7 hits on Alix. None of which were simply surveillance, all of which carried ill intent towards him. People really could be cruel. I didn't even realize how protective I was until Jacob met me to make his request.

"Hey Sneeg, glad you could make it."

"What's the mark, Jacob?"

"Straight to the point I see. Well, I don't need you to kill anyone, rather, you'll bring him to me."

"Go on."

"Name is Alix Panding. He's short, ash brown hair, shares 3rd period with us. You might know him."

"..I do."

"Great, then that makes this easier. I just need you bring him to me; so I can teach that little rat a lesson."

I tensed.

"Say, tell you what: when I'm done, you can have a go at the brat."

I felt something in me twist at a wrong angle before it snapped. "..Really?"

Jacob didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, I don't see why not. It's not like you'd have a problem anyway! You're a goddamn murderer! May as well have a taste of the cake you're so used to cutting. And this one.. Oh, he's a beaut. He went on saying increasingly fucked up shit.

I think he was going to continue, maybe with his crazed fantasy. I'll never know though cause I attacked him before he could finish. I didn't kill him, though I easily could've, I just left him with a few broken bones and a few choice words; even gave him his phone to call the fucking ambulance. I think he got the message, 'cause come to think of it, I haven't seen his face even once since that night.

So.. yeah maybe I was a tad soft for Alix. He might've be a sarcastic ass at some times but other than that, he's a sweet kid. And that wasn't even the only issue. He often neglected himself and never took to eating healthy or exercise; pair that with his metabolism, and he's about 115 pounds soaking wet. He found it easy to get in arguments with others, which always worried me because, even though I'd never even seen him do it, if he ever got in a fight, he wouldn't stand a chance he was so small.

So It was definitely reasonable that I was a bit anxious quite literally waiting for him to be put in danger. And to be quite honest, I really didn't have any negative opinions on Jay; he was genuine. And I could tell he was fond as well so yeah, I did trust him. But after that call I didn't know what to believe anymore. All I knew was that Alix was involved in something risky and I had to be there for him. Hell, it took a little more than willpower to not just whisk him off the second I saw him climbing the steps. I clenched my teeth as I watched him pause briefly before knocking on the door. I let the small rush of adrenaline die down once he disappeared behind the door. It left me aching and I hated it.

I could only wait.

——-

Ringing. Or more like aggressive buzzing. It was reminiscent of the harsh vibrating of your phone when the first alarm goes off in the early morning. Snapping you out of your own head so fast you not sure it's even real. That was the signal. I was on my feet in an instant, hopping down from the ceiling onto the connecting bridge. I knocked, trying my hardest not to sound threatening, but definitely audible. My main priority was to get Alix. Make sure he was safe. Shit, if he wasn't okay I'd-

The door opened. "Hey." I said it instinctively but my eyes immediately traveled to meet who'd answered it. It was Jay, but.. he looked off. I couldn't place it until I realized it was his eyes. They were half lidded and stone cold, like a cat's. But the color I couldn't explain. I knew Jay's eyes; a soft green, chartreuse. Kind, charitable, calm, welcoming. These weren't his eyes. Far from it. They were sharp and harsh; like the blades I had strapped to my arms. Cruel and unforgiving, the iris was a fiery amber, shaded like coals on an active volcano site. He stood confidently, a dominant aura around him. He was dangerous. He also hadn't responded yet.

"I'm here to pick Alix up. He told me to meet him here." I lied through my teeth but the expression he met me with told me it didn't matter.

"He's asleep."

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! really lets me know when people are interested!

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if ya like this shit


End file.
